In many computer programs, selecting content involves the use of a selection object such as a mouse, touchpad, finger, stylus, etc. Selecting content is an example of a user operation that can be difficult under certain circumstances. For example, when the selection object (e.g., someone's finger) is larger than the selection zone, (e.g., an area on a touchscreen) it may become difficult to precisely select desired content. Similarly, environmental conditions (e.g., vibration or other movement) or motor impairment of the user can make precise selection of content difficult.